


First Time

by Foxxoul



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Leon, Trans Male Character, i guess, thigh fucking, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxoul/pseuds/Foxxoul
Summary: Raihan and Leon's first timebecause I'm cheesy
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a beginning to make it not so sudden but I literally could not make one good enough so here you go.

Raihan lowered Leon onto his back slowly, hands moving down from his back to his waist, stopping to rest on his hips. He lowered his head to brush his lips over the trail of hair that started at his belly button and led down past the waistband of his trackies. He slipped his fingers under the band and felt Leon’s thighs tense on his sides. He raised his eyes to meet Leon’s.

“You sure you want this?” Raihan asked softly as he slid his thumb over Leon’s hipbone. “You’re shakin’ like a leaf.”

“Mhm.” Leon nodded. “ ‘m just… nervous.”

“Nothin’ to be nervous about.” Raihan assured and reached up to place a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek. Leon shut his eyes and leaned into the touch with a slight sigh. Raihan gave his cheek a gentle pat, then moved his hand down, brushing his knuckles softly over his skin as he traveled down, stopping to hook his fingers into the band of his pants. He kept his eyes on Leon’s as he slid his joggers down. His eyes started to drift down but Leon tangled his fingers in his hair and smashed their lips together. Raihan let out a startled grunt before allowing himself to deepen the kiss as he tossed the joggers onto the floor. He placed one hand on Leon’s cheek, the other on his bare hip. He disconnected their lips and let his forehead drop down to rest on Leon’s.

“Sorry.” Leon breathed. “Just a bit… embarrassed ‘s all.” 

“Don’t apologize for kissing me.” Raihan ran his thumb over Leon’s bottom lip. “You’re so handsome.” Leon sputtered and hid his face in his hands. Raihan took the opportunity to slide down his body, situating himself between Leon’s legs and reaching forward to spread his large hands over his spread thighs. 

“How many do you usually use?” Leon peeked out from behind his fingers. 

“Huh?”

“Fingers.” Raihan clarified, inching a hand upward, brushing his thumb over the skin at the top of his inner thigh, causing his boyfriend to shudder. “What do you usually do when you wank?” 

“I, uh-- I don’t really… I’ve only ever used one but… your hands are much larger than mine…” Leon stammered and closed his fingers back over his eyes. 

“You’re so cute when you’re all shy like this.” Raihan hummed, leaned down, and kissed Leon’s hipbone. “So sexy…” He brushed his lips across his skin and moved his head down, sliding his hands to the inside of Leon’s thighs to push them further apart. He pressed a kiss against the inside of his thigh and used his thumb to pull aside one of his folds. Leon let out a strangled cry and his legs tensed around Raihan. 

“That’s embarrassing!”

“Should I stop?” Raihan asked, looking up at Leon with half-lidded eyes and a crooked smile. At the lack of response, Raihan leaned down, and pressed his tongue flat against him. He licked upward to flick his tongue over Leon’s elongated clit, before he sucked it in between his lips and swirled his tongue over the tip. Leon’s hips stuttered beneath him and a hand flew down to grab his hair. Raihan looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He hummed a question, and Leon wailed at the vibrations. He felt Raihan smirk around him and hit his head playfully.

“S-stop being so smug.” He stammered. Raihan blinked up at him lazily, hummed again, then resumed teasing. He suckled diligently, occasionally slipping his tongue out to lap at Leon’s labia. He snaked his hand up and under his face and prodded against his hole. He kept his eyes on Leon, who nodded slightly, then slid his finger inside. He felt Leon’s quiver in his mouth and around his finger and moaned in sync with him, sending another wave of vibrations through Leon. Raihan undulated his finger inside Leon, slowly moving it in and out as he did, relishing in his boyfriend’s moans and gasps whenever he changed the tempo. His thighs started to tremble around Raihan’s head, and he pushed another finger in, then curled them. Leon’s thighs gripped his head tightly as he shook through his orgasm, clawing at Raihan’s hair all the way. When he came down, Raihan pulled off him and crawled up to lay next to Leon. 

“So?” He purred, trailing his finger down his boyfriend’s bare, heaving chest.

“More?” Leon asked. “I-I want—”

“Not today. You’re so tight with just two fingers. I would tear you apart.” Raihan chuckled. Leon glanced down at the tent in his underwear. The wet tip of his cock was peeking out of the waistband and Leon felt himself quiver. 

“But… What about you?”

“I’m fine, Lee, don’t worry about it.” Raihan assured. “I want you to feel good.”

“I want  _ you  _ to feel good, too. Can’t I do something?” Leon pouted and crawled up to sit on Raihan’s stomach. Raihan bit his lip and looked down. Leon slid down, pressing himself down against Raihan’s erection. 

“Okay. I have an idea. Get on your knees and face the other way.” Leon hesitated a moment, but obeyed, turning around and kneeling as he waited for Raihan to do whatever he was planning. Raihan pulled his pants off and tossed them off to the side, then dug through the bedside table for lube. Leon watched over his shoulder, eyes glued to Raihan’s huge, dripping cock. Raihan smirked as he coated himself in lube, then crawled forward to kneel behind Leon. 

“Did you change your mind?” 

“No. Squeeze your thighs together.” Raihan said and tapped the outside of his leg. Leon wiggled his legs closer until they were pressed together. He looked up over his shoulder at Raihan. “Perfect.” He purred and leaned down to kiss Leon’s shoulder. “Keep them together.” He kept his hand on his leg as he moved his own hips forward, his other hand moving to position the head of his cock at the small space at the top of his thighs. He pushed in slowly, angling up to rub against Leon’s wetness. Leon whimpered and started to lean forward, but Raihan’s hand on his chest held him upright. “Y’okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just… W-weird. It’s go-good though.” Leon gasped as Raihan jerked his hips forward to press flush against Leon’s ass. 

“You can tell me to stop whenever you want.” Raihan reminded him gently, and Leon nodded. Raihan waited a moment, then started moving, cock dragging against Leon, pulling a high whine from his throat. He rolled his hips forward, moaning as the tip of his cock pushed between Leon’s thick thighs, digging his nails into his boyfriend’s hip as he did. 

“Faster.” Leon whimpered as he let his head drop back against Raihan’s chest. “Please.” 

And who was Raihan to deny his gorgeous boyfriend anything that would make him feel good? He sped up his thrusts, shortening each drag to focus on rutting against Leon’s clit and wetness. Leon moaned loudly and rolled his head to the side, and Raihan took advantage to lean down and suck on the expanse of flesh revealed to him. Leon’s own hips stuttered as he drew closer to another orgasm, and he squeezed his hips tighter. Raihan groaned and pushed Leon face first into the mattress, bending down over him and holding his hips as he thrusted up into him. His pace became irregular and he stopped with a final thrust in, moaning loudly as he spurted onto the sheets and Leon’s chest. He continued to roll his hips slowly, then finally let Leon’s legs fall apart as they collapsed onto the bed. 

“Good?” Raihan asked. Leon nodded and hummed weakly as he nuzzled into Raihan’s chest. “I love you.”

“Love ya, too.” Leon slurred, then yawned. “‘M gonna nap. Round two when I wake up.” He patted Raihan’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this over like. 2 months. Because I couldn't decide on an ending or a beginning but I decided I needed to stop messing with it.


End file.
